Bluestar's Prophecy/Chapter 8
Chapter description :Bluepaw and the other apprentices wake before dawn on the morning ThunderClan is set to attack WindClan. When they come out into the clearing, many of the warriors are already gathered near Pinestar. Bluepaw's mentor, Stonepelt, comments that it is not good weather for a battle – it is very windy, and there are dark, ominous clouds in the sky. Moonflower shares tongues with Poppydawn beside the nursery before she breaks away to join the rest of the Clan. Bluepaw, straightening her back and lifting her chin, tries to look more confident like the silver-gray tabby. Featherwhisker notices her and comments that the blue-gray cat looks like a warrior already. Stonepelt reminds Bluepaw and Snowpaw to stay out of the fighting, but the white she-cat asks if she can be taught a few moves, just in case. Moonflower joins them and says firmly they don't need to know need any, because they won't be fighting at all. Snowpaw bristles, but before she can argue with her mother, Featherwhisker interrupts them, giving the two young apprentices strengthening herbs for the battle. Bluepaw and Snowpaw eat theirs, but find the taste very bitter. :Pinestar suddenly yowls across the clearing that Goosefeather has more news. The medicine cat then announces that he has seen another omen – a shred of catmint found on the other flank of the vole. Stonepelt mutters under his breath that the catmint might have just come from the floor of Goosefeather's den, pointing out that the ground there is not spotless, and Bluepaw wonders whether her mentor doubts the medicine cat as well. The speckled gray tom continues, saying that StarClan is guiding them on how to face WindClan's aggression – they must take the battle all the way to the camp and destroy their rival Clan's medicine supply. :Several cats object to Goosefeather's interpretation of the new omen. Stonepelt flattens his ears, saying that taking the battle to the camp would be very dangerous. Sunfall argues that such an action would endanger kits and elders because every cat depends on the medicine supply, especially with leaf-bare approaching. Tawnyspots agrees, adding that only fox-hearted warriors would pull a trick of that nature. Pinestar concedes that attacking another Clan's medicine supply does seem harsh, but that doing so would weaken WindClan and keep ThunderClan safe. Adderfang, growling, leaps to his paws and points out that it would be better to sacrifice a few WindClan kits and elders in order to save their own. Pinestar agrees with dark brown tabby, saying that ThunderClan must follow StarClan's advice to save itself. He promises that no kit or elder will be harmed directly during the battle, but that they must make sure to destroy the medicine supply. :Moonflower grows concerned about the battle, fearfully making Bluepaw and Snowpaw promise not to involve themselves in the fighting. Stormtail tries to comfort her about the battle, saying that they'll have the element of surprise and that WindClan's speed with count for nothing in a small space. He asserts that this battle will be one that ThunderClan is victorious in. Pinestar calls all the warriors of the raiding party towards him and leads them out of camp. As they leave, Bluepaw glances back at the cats remaining behind and notices that Goosefeather is among them. She is surprised that the speckled gray tom would stay back when he was the one who ordered them to attack, to which Stonepelt growls that he might have gotten a sign from StarClan warning him to stay out of harm's way. :The patrol sets out through the forest, and they soon have to cross a stream. Bluepaw is apprehensive about crossing it, but she manages to make the leap to the far bank. Snowpaw, meanwhile, is not so lucky and falls into the stream, and for the rest of the journey the soaking wet apprentice shivers in the wind and the cold, predawn air. Pinestar leads his cats through RiverClan territory, and onto the moor. When they reach WindClan's camp, the ThunderClan leader sends Swiftbreeze, Featherwhisker, Bluepaw, and Snowpaw to hide behind a rock while the rest of the patrol enters the camp to fight. He explains that he will send a runner for them if they need assistance. The four cats wait silently behind the boulder as hard rain begins to fall, and the wind starts to blow stronger. Over the sound of the wind and rain, they can hear the yowls and screeches of their Clanmates as they battle with the WindClan cats. Robinwing suddenly races out of the camp towards Bluepaw and the three others, shouting that her apprentice Leopardpaw has been injured. Characters Major }} Minor *Patchpaw *Snowpaw *Stonepelt *Pinestar *Goosefeather *Adderfang *Dappletail *Stormtail *Sparrowpelt *Featherwhisker *Moonflower *Poppydawn *Thistlekit *Lionkit *Sunfall *Tawnyspots *Weedwhisker *Mumblefoot *Larksong *Fuzzypelt *Windflight *Swiftbreeze *Robinwing }} Mentioned }} Notes and references Category:Chapter subpages Category:Bluestar's Prophecy Category:Super Edition arc